


Better Off Alone

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: A glimpse at Brian's home life when he was a child.





	Better Off Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive).

  
Author's notes: This was in response to a challenge on livejournal, to write something based on one of various song lyrics.  
  
The lyrics this is based on are: _He decided he'd be better off alone (Josh Rouse -- James)_  


* * *

There was nothing special about that night. It was exactly like so many nights before. The only real difference was the reason. Other times it had been because he’d left his bicycle in the driveway, because he’d forgotten to hand in one of his assignments at school, and once because Father Flanagan had said he was a bad influence on the other altar boys. This time it was because he had taken the milk out at breakfast and had forgotten to put it away before leaving for school. By the time his father got home from work, the milk was spoiled.  
  
He was sitting in his bedroom all alone, holding a bag of ice over his soon-to-be black eye and trying not to cry. Just like always, his mother came in and told him, "You know your father loves you. He wouldn't get so angry if he didn't love you so much. You just have to try harder not to get him started."  
  
It was exactly the same as so many nights before. Only this time something was different. This time Brian decided that he didn't believe in love. If that was what love was, he’d be better off alone.


End file.
